Не поздно
by HET-MOHET
Summary: Немного личной драмы Жана


Жан опустился на колени. Слова Армина были достаточно громкими, чтобы резонировать у него в голове.

Она погибла… Исчезла в зловонной пасти гигантского отродия, стёрла себя из их жизни, спасая друга, ни с кем не посоветовавшись. «Ну что за эгоистка?» — думал Жан, медленно стирая с щеки невесть от куда взявшуюся влагу. " Вполне в её стиле: броситься с головой в самую гущу событий, не подумав о последствиях. Недаром самоубийца. Но почему так больно? Почему сердце отказывается качать кровь в прежнем ритме, почему воздух вдруг стал невыносимо тягучим, наполненным острой стальной крошкой, царапающей грудь изнутри? Где ожидаемое облегчение от взгляда на живую и невредимую Микасу? Куда делся нежный трепет от переливающихся в лучах солнца черных волос? Почему все тёплые чувства к невероятной Аккерман заменила собой пустота? Не может же дело быть в чертовой импульсивной самоубийце?»

Жан погрузился в себя, пытаясь выявить причины раскола, не обращая внимания на панику вокруг. Мир сузился до размера его сердца, пытаясь уловить странные отголоски чувств, на анализ которых раньше не находилось ни времени, ни желания. Он вспоминал их постоянные споры, которые начинались по любому пустяку, зарождающиеся на их фоне драки. На ум пришла их первая встреча, наполненная недоразумениями.

Кирштейн тогда принял её за мальчишку. Мелкого, наглого сорванца, у которого никогда не закрывался рот, а яркие глаза горели решимостью. Их первый разговор балансировал на грани дружелюбия, с первого момента стало ясно, что друзьями стать не выйдет: слишком разные. А потом появилась Микаса, затмив всех своим сиянием. Как загипнотизированный он последовал за ней, желая продолжить короткий диалог, желая узнать её лучше. Открывшаяся перед ним картина не спасла его от разбившихся иллюзий. Прекрасная девочка, как заколдованная, шла по пятам за невыносимым мальчишкой, который в ответ только хмурил брови и гневно сверлил её взглядом.

— Не ходи за мной! Ты мне не мамочка, сколько можно повторять, что я могу постоять за себя! — взгляд Жана заволокло красным, он крепко сжал кулаки, недоумевая, как можно быть таким нахальным. Не в его характере было зачинать драку, хоть сейчас и очень хотелось, поэтому он остался пораженно следить за разворачивающимися событиями, благо, парочка его совершенно не замечала.

— Я не виновата, что ты всегда попадаешь в неприятности, стоит мне ненадолго отойти. Серьёзно, Эрен, хоть иногда думай головой! — Микасу ничуть не смущало поведение Йегера, который уже тоже начал остывать, аккуратно проводя пальцами по длинным локонам сестры.

— Ты не думаешь, что они тебе будут мешать? Вдруг, запутаются в устройстве маневрирования, и головы как не бывало. — Тонкий смешок соскользнул с губ девушки, пока Жан про себя молился всем существующим и несуществующим богам о том, чтобы она не обращала внимания на замечание Йегера.

— Я не буду, как ты, косить под мальчика. Но ты права, их стоит укоротить.

Дальнейшего Жан не услышал из-за увеличивавшегося расстояния, но и полученной информации хватило, чтобы ввести его в ступор. Используя для опоры плечо, неизвестно откуда взявшегося здесь Конни, он тихо спросил, не обращая внимания на недовольство последнего: — Эрен что, девчонка?

Но позже, принимая от неё удары и ударяя в ответ, он мало задумывался о её половой принадлежности, хоть со временем и волосы стали чуть длиннее подбородка, и фигура теряла мальчишечьи черты, характер оставался по прежнему невыносимым, а глаза никогда не меняли своего неестественно-изумрудного блеска.

Видимо, где-то между их драк, его сердце успело полностью сменить свои приоритеты, отпуская непоколебимую Микасу и заменяя её вспыльчивой Эрен. Но осознал это Жан только сейчас, когда стало слишком поздно, ведь суицидница теперь переваривалась в желудке у какого-то титана.

Взяв себя в руки, он увидел удаляющуюся Аккерман, уловив где-то на перефирии сознания, её пламенную речь, он бросился следом, не желая допускать, чтобы смерть Эрен Йегер была напрасной. Он себя не простит, ведь только сейчас он понял всю глубину её слов и ненависти к титанам.

А потом начался ад — неравная борьба за выживание человечества. События проносились с необъяснимой скоростью, не оставляя времени на страх и сомнения, впереди была только цель, а средства стали не важны. Пусть даже одним из средств стал неизвестно откуда взявшийся девиантный титан, сражающийся со своими сородичами. Он с упоением следил, как один за другим гибнут и испаряются враги, но даже этого не хватало, чтобы полностью выжечь боль из груди. Когда и девиант пал, он развернулся и собирался уйти — моральных сил не осталось, хотелось схорониться за стеной и дать волю скорби, но промелькнувший силуэт, слетающей с крыши Микасы заставил его остановиться. На лицах окружающих его однокурсников маской застыло смятение и удивление. Он поддался любопытству и посмотрел на разлагающееся тело титана, только чтобы найти плачущую Аккерман, сжимающую в объятиях тонкую бессознательную фигуру. Он не верил своим глазам, не мог доверится и поддаться наполняющему его счастью, ведь в руках, уже поднявшейся на крышу Микасы, лежала здоровая, дышащая, немного бледная, но живая Эрен Йегер.

Облегчённый вздох сорвался с его губ, а небольшая улыбка слегка смягчила суровость взгляда. И было совершенно не важно, что каким-то способом суицидница оказалась титаном, которых ненавидела всем своим существом. Было совершенно плевать на последствия, которые принесёт это открытие, важным осталось лишь осознание того, что она жива.

Теперь-то уж точно Жан не отпустит её от себя, пусть даже придётся следовать её безрассудной мечте вступить в разведывательный отряд.


End file.
